VOX Box: Countdown - 9 Months Ago
Characters * Rocky Ballantine * Arkham X Location * Curie Court Apartments Apt. 102, The Hills District, Gotham City, NJ * November 28th 2016, 0057 EST VOX Archive * Roxanne Ballantine: opens, footsteps, door closes, sigh, car keys dropped on wooden surface, footsteps, door opens, faucet turned on, water spraying, long sigh I know you're in here... Were you going to say something? * Arkham X: Eventually... What gave me away? * Roxanne Ballantine: The saltine cracker wrapper right over there... So when exactly were you going to say something? After I undressed? After I took a shower? * Arkham X: I hadn't decided to be honest... Where were you, Rocky? It's past midnight. Nearly one in the morning. I've been waiting for a while * Roxanne Ballantine: scoff If you must know, i was out, Nathan. I'm entitled to have a life. Where were y- Is that blood? * Arkham X: Not mine. * Roxanne Ballantine: Do I want to know whose? * Arkham X: I've been looking into that biker gang that you've been hanging around. They're no good. * Roxanne Ballantine: They mean well. * Arkham X: Yeah? I just stopped them from executing an ARGUS Agent. * Roxanne Ballantine: You did? I mean... You did that? You saved someone? * Arkham X: Well, in a roundabout way, yeah... You're evading the point. * Roxanne Ballantine: You have actually one? * Arkham X: Kevin wouldn't approve of those biker. You know that, right? * Roxanne Ballantine: Kevin wouldn't like you running around dressed like that, either... and he certainly wouldn't like you peeping on me in my bathroom. * Arkham X: I'm protecting you. * Roxanne Ballantine: I can take care of myself. * Arkham X: Not if they find you... * Roxanne Ballantine: Yeah? You any closer to finding out who they are? * Arkham X: No... sigh But the answer lies with Arkham. * Roxanne Ballantine: We both know that. Look, Nate... Let me handle this my way. Yes, it'll take more time, but it's safer. * Arkham X: No, it's not. You get caught snooping around in there, ask the wrong questions, or make one wrong statement and they'll find out. * Roxanne Ballantine: As I said- * Arkham X: They'll find out and you'll be dead. Just like that, Rocky... Trust me. You weren't there. I saw what they did to Kevin. I was there when he died. They made it look like a riot, but it wasn't a riot. It was a massacre. They don't leave loose ends. Once they find out Kevin had a girlfriend you're- * Roxanne Ballantine: I know! sigh Okay? cracking We've been over this! I know! Do you think I can ever let myself forget?! You think I'm not thinking about that 24/7?! * Arkham X: I'm sorry to have worked you up... footsteps Here... This is why I came... It's a comms device I lifted off one of the Sons. I want a way to monitor it. * Roxanne Ballantine: sniffle Why? Whose is it? * Arkham X: That's what I want to know. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 10 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 8 Months Ago. * Arkham X encountered the Sons of Batman and an "ARGUS Agent" in VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal (Pre-Reboot). Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 9 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances